un cadeau surprise
by spirkstonyandmore
Summary: Lors d'une visite sur Trivalor II, l'impératrice offre à Jim, une boîte chocolat. il va la partager avec Spock qui va réagir bizarrement.
1. chapitre 1 : PDV JIM

Pdv Jim

Nous étions actuellement sur la planète Trivalor II. l'impératrice Xona avait demandé que je participe à son anniversaire. Bones et Spock m'accompagnait bien entendu.

Il eu d'abord un dîner puis un bal. Nous fumes intercepté par trois trivoloriennes qui nous séparèrent. La mienne se nommait Mitia'n. Pendant qu'elle me racontait sa vie, je cherchais des yeux Spock. Il se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin en compagnie de la demoiselle qui l'avait abordé et de l'impératrice. Comme cela fesait plusieurs heures que j'étais là, à supporter l'autre "ma vie est géniale". Je décida de me retirer dans mes quartiers. Pour cela je devais d'abord m'excuser au près de sa Majesté. Je me tourna donc vers la pauvre nouille et le dit que je ne me sentait pas très bien et donc que je prenais congé. Elle parut boudeuse puis s'éloigna. Je m'approchait alors de l'impératrice.

\- Madame...

\- Capitaine Kirk, y a t il un problème ?

\- Non tout est parfait seulement je penses avoir trop abusé des bonnes choses et malheureusement mon estomac s'en plaint. Ne voulant pas vous offenser je préfère aller me reposer que salir votre magnifique carlage.

\- Je comprend tout à fait mon cuisinier à tendance à abusé sur certains ingrédient qui provoque des maux d'estomac.

Elle claqua des doigts et un serviteur apparut.

\- Tenez voilà un cadeau de ma part. mon épouse et moi même voulons vous remercier de votre délicate attention pour le cadeau d'anniversaire et votre présence ce soir.

\- Merci à vous.

\- Je pense Spock que vous devriez le reconduire à sa chambre afin qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Vous pourrez toujours revenir à ma fête.

\- Je vous remercie Majesté. Bonne soirée .

Je pris le paquet et me dirigea vers la sortie. Spock se tenait juste à ma droite.

\- Le docteur ne va t il pas s'inquiéter?

\- oh non croyez moi Spock. Il y a longtemps que Bones c'est fait la malle. Je parie qu'il est déjà à bord.

Nous arrivâmes au dessous vaisseau en 10 min. Je sortis mon récepteur.

\- Kirk pour téléporteur.

\- Téléporteur pour Capitaine.

\- je suis avec Mr Spock téléportez nous s'il vous plaît.

\- à vos ordres.

La téléportation se passa sans problème. Comme mes quartiers était à côté de ceux de Spock, nous fîmes le chemin ensemble. on croisa Bones sur le chemin qui nous avoua être partit juste après que la femme lui est fait des avances plus que douteuse. Spock leva un sourcil et j'explosa de rire. Il nous souhaita une bonne nuit. Arrivé devant ma porte je me tourna vers Spock.

\- Échec ?

\- comment va votre estomac, Jim ?

\- mieux, Spock. Vous préférez peut être retourner à la fête ?

\- Malheureusement mes oreilles sont sensibles et le son de la fête trop élevé donc pour mon bien-être, je préfère accepter votre invitation à une partie.

\- donc une partie d'échec.

J'entra mon code de porte et retira ma veste de Starfleet. Comme la température de ma chambre était assez basse je remonta la température assez chaude pour Spock mais pas trop pour moi. Spock avait commencé à installer le jeu. Je pris la boîte de chocolat et la posa à côté de nous pour pouvoir piocher dedans. Je pris également une bière et fis du thé pour Spock. Quand je déposa le tout Spock posait la dernière pièce. Comme toujours je commenca avec mon mur de pion que Spock avait toujours du mal à contourner. Je gagna cette manche. À la seconde, il fit un coup qui me pris ma reine se qui me mettait dans une mauvaise posture. C'était mon tour de jouer. Du coin de l'oeil je le vis prendre son thé pratiquement froid.

\- Prenez un chocolat Spock. Ils ont l'air délicieux.

\- Je vous remercie.

Je joua. La partie continua. Ce fut le tour de Spock. C'est la que je vis ses mains trembler.

\- Spock ? Tout va bien ?

\- Il semblerait que quelque chose dans les chocolats est infecté mon organisme.

\- J'appelle Bones.

\- ce n'est pas la peine, Jim. Je sais ce que c'est.

\- Ah oui et c'est quoi ?

\- Une drogue. C'est écrit sur la boite.

\- Merde Spock pourquoi en avoir mangé alors que vous saviez ?

\- Malheureusement... Je... Ne l'ai... Vu qu'après.

\- il faut quand même avertir Bones.


	2. Chapitre 2 : PDV Spock

PDV Spock

Jim joua à son tour. Il me proposa de manger un chocolat tout en m'assurant qu'ils avaient l'air bon. Je le remercia et décida dans prendre un. Ce fut qu'à mon deuxième tour que je remarqua un changement dans mon corps. J'avais trop chaud, ma vision devenait trouble et des douleurs apparurent dans ma colonne vertébrale. Je tourna mon regard vers la boîte et déchiffra les caractères. "Chocolat aphrodisiaque" "Attention drogue Xarienne". Je me pencha pour jouer et comme moi Jim remarqua mes mains tremblantes.

\- Spock ? Tout va bien ?

\- Il semblerait que quelque chose dans les chocolats est infecté mon organisme.

\- J'appelle Bones.

\- ce n'est pas la peine, Jim. Je sais ce que c'est.

\- Ah oui et c'est quoi ?

\- Une drogue. C'est écrit sur la boite.

\- Merde Spock pourquoi en avoir mangé alors que vous saviez ?

\- Malheureusement... Je... Ne l'ai... Vu qu'après.

\- il faut quand même avertir Bones.

\- non je pense que je vais devoir aller me reposer.

\- je préfère que tu ailles voir Bones.

\- cette drogue est une drogue pour accélérer l'attirance entre deux personnes.

\- Vous voulez dire que c'est une drogue a phéromones? Je croyais que cela ne vous affectait pas ?

\- apparemment celle ci oui.

\- Et qu'est ce que vous allez faire ?

\- médité Jim.

\- si ça empire je vous ordonne d'aller voir Bones, est ce clair? Cest un ordre.

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit revenez me voir.

\- Merci, Jim

Je repoussa ma chaise mais mes jambes refusèrent de me porter. Jim me ratrappa avant que je touche le sol. Il jura et me guida jusqu'à son lit.

\- Spock. Ce n'est pas possible. De quoi avez vous besoin pour médité ?

\- Mes bougies et de silence.

\- Très bien. Où se trouve vos bougies? vous allez médité ici. Je vais augmenter le chauffage et allez chercher vos bougies.

\- Dans le tiroir gauche de ma commode en face de la porte.

Il hocha de la tête et sortie précipitamment de la pièce. Je pris position sur le sol avec difficultés. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec mes bougies. J'allais me lever mais il plaça les bougies allumées tout autour de moi et s'installa à son bureau. Je ferma les yeux et fit le vide dans ma tête. Malheureusement mon corps ne fut pas de mon avis et j'eu encore plus chaud et fut encore plus conscient de la présence de Jim non loin. Mon corps réagit violemment quand je pensais à lui. Zut. Voilà quelques choses d'inattendu et d'illogique. Jim était attiré par les femmes.

\- je crois que nous devrions prévenir le docteur McCoy.

-Bones vous êtes là ?

\- ordinateur trouver docteur McCoy.

\- le docteur McCoy n'est pas à bord de l'Enterprise. Il est retourné sur Trivalor II.

\- Capitaine à infirmerie.

\- Infirmerie à Capitaine.

\- ou est le docteur McCoy ?

\- il a pris sa soirée monsieur. Il voulait boire à quelques choses de fort, il a dit.

\- son récepteur?

\- Ici monsieur.

\- Merde.

\- si je peux me permettre Jim. Je me passerai de l'infirmerie.

\- merci infirmerie.

Il s'approcha de moi et posa sa main sur mon frond. Je me raidit car je ne voulais pas enclencher une télépathie.

\- Vous êtes bouillant. Retirez vos vêtements Spock.

Je sentis mon visage rougir et mon corps réagit à ses paroles. Il était vrai que même sans drogue mon corps réagissait à Jim. Mais la drogue m'empêchait de contrôler cette émotion. Jim me regarda un peu choqué en voyant mes réactions.

\- Désolé Jim, mais la drogue est plus forte que je ne le pensais.

\- Allons Spock, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que l'impératrice allait me donner des chocolats drogués!!!

Il s'approcha de moi et commença à déboutonner ma veste. Je me releva en position assise afin de l aider mais au moment il passa sa main sur mon torse, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir.

\- Désolé

\- ne vous excusez pas Spock. Il semblerait que votre corps soit devenu extrêmement sensible.

\- C'est exact, Jim.

\- vous portez un caleçon sous votre pantalon?

\- oui.

\- bien.

Il me poussa vers l'arrière et commença à déboutonner mon pantalon. Mes mouvements était lent donc il avait déjà retiré mon pantalon avant que je puisse agir.


	3. chapitre 3 : PDV JIM

PDV Jim

Spock ne pouvait se débrouiller seul je décida de l'aider à se déshabiller.

\- Vous portez un caleçon sous ce pantalon ?

\- oui.

Je repoussa Spock sur le lit et commença à lui retirer son pantalon avant qu'il puisse réagir. Je put alors remarquer que tout son corps tremblait. Ses yeux était vitreux et son coeur battait encore plus vite que d'habitude.

\- Voulez vous que je vous laisse seul pour... Heu vous détendre?

\- me détendre?

\- Relâcher la pression... Merde Spock! Me faite pas dire des mots gênant devant vous !!!

\- Permettez moi de vous dire que je devrais être plus mal à l'aise que vous dans cette situation...

\- Bon alors je vous laisse ou pas ?

\- Malheureusement Jim, je ne sais pas du tout et je vous prierai de ne pas rigoler.

\- Tout ce qui ce passe dans cette chambre reste dans cette chambre.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Je vous pardonne Spock et merci de ne pas me tuer.

Je l'approcha de moi et posa ma main sur son caleçon. Il laissa échapper un cri surpris.

\- Jim, je ne crois pas...

\- Spock taisez vous.

Il se tut et je continua à le caresser. Son souffle devient plus rapide. Il leva ses bras et me rapprocha de lui. Malgré la drogue sa force n'avais pas changé, ses mouvements étaient plus lent cependant. Je sentis tout à coup sa langue dans mon cou. Putain sa langue ! Elle était râpeuse comme celle d'un chat. Il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt. Je me laissa faire tout en continuant à le caresser. Il commença à soulever mon tee-shirt et je m'arrêta quelques secondes pour l'aider à le retirer puis je repris mes caresses. Il passa ses mains sur mon torse et sa langue suivait. Je me mis à haleter. Bordel, il était doué ! Je sentis des frissons ainsi que mon membre réagir à son contact.

\- Plus...Jim.

-Spock?

\- je... Vous... Possedez ..

Oh merde. Il venait de m'avouer qu'il voulait me prendre. La drogue était vraiment... Merde. Je le lâcha pour attraper sa tête et l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser et me repoussa sur le lit. Il se retrouva au-dessus de moi. J'entendis plus que je ne sentis mon pantalon se déchirer. Merde, il avait complètement perdu les pédales. Mais ses mains sur moi étaient douce et sa langue... Putain cette langue !!!

Je remarqua enfin que nous étions tout les deux nu. Dans un sursaut de lucidité je tendis la main vers la table de chevet et l'ouvris. Je réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à attraper le lubrifiant qui s'y trouvait.

\- Seulement pour toi Spock.

\- Jim...

\- tu seras le seul qui m'aura de cette façon...

Spock continua ses baisers tout en me préparant. Je me pencha et l'embrassa sur l'oreille. Il haleta puis tourna la tête pour m'embrasser. Sensibles. Il avait les oreilles plus sensibles qu'un être humain. Je gémis contre ses lèvres quand il entra en moi. Je pus sentir comme il était bien proportionné. Il me laissa s'adapter à sa taille avant d'entamer ses va et viens. Il me tint contre lui et je sentis ses ongles entrer dans ma peau ainsi que ses dents contre mon cou et bordel sa putain de langue.

Il se déversa en moi et je le suivit de près. Il se fit un devoir de lécher mon corps en entier. Je ne put que le laisser faire et trembler sous son passage. Merde qu'il était doué. Il dut me retourner pour s'attaquer à mon dos et en profita pour me prendre à nouveau. Il était 5h00 du matin quand nous finîmes par nous endormir. Spock me serrant toujours contre lui.

J'ouvris les yeux quand mon réveille sonna. Il était donc 8h00. Je tendis la main pour l'arrêta. Je me tourna et vit que Spock dormait encore. Je fus tenter de garder les chocolats pour une prochaine fois mais je suis sur que Spock ne serait pas dupe. Spock ouvrit les yeux au même moment.

\- comment te sens tu ?

\- confus.

\- que te rappelles tu d'hier soir ?

\- à peu près tout.

\- la drogue ?

\- Elle a fini d'agir. Merci.

\- De rien.

Je lui souris et je vis ses yeux descendre vers mes lèvres.

Il releva les yeux et rougit légèrement. Je me pencha en avant et l'embrassa. Il me répondit puis se recula.

\- Nous devons être sur le pont dans 45 min...

\- et alors ?

\- il serait inapproprié...

\- Chut, Embrasse moi.


	4. chapitre 4 : PDV SPOCK

Pdv Spock

Jim me demanda de me taire et de l'embrasser. Ce que je fis sur le champs. Cette nuit il m'avait offert quelque chose de spécial. Je le regarda dans les yeux.

\- Jim il faut que nous parlions de cette nuit.

\- il n'y a rien à dire. Je t'ai aider dans un moment difficile parce que je t'aime Spock. Et tans pis si tu ne m'aimes pas. Je suis ton ami avant tout...je peux mettre mes sentiments de côté pour t'avoir au près de moi sans perdre ton amitié.

\- Jim ! Tu m'appartiens. Cette nuit j'ai par accident regarder dans ton esprit et j'ai vu notre lien T'hy'la.

\- T'hy'la ? Je suis ton T'hy'la ?

\- oui. Est ce un problème ?

\- Non. Je suis très content.

Il me sourit avec ce sourire qui me donnait des frissons.

\- Donc... Les Vulcain ont un peu de sang félin...

\- non pas du tout.

\- on dirait pourtant...

\- comment es tu arrivé à cette conclusion ?

\- ta langue et tes ronronnement...

\- pour ma langue je vois pourquoi mais je ne ronronne pas.

\- attends bouge pas.

Il se pencha sur moi et embrassa mon cou, ma clavicule et mon épaule. Ses mains caressèrent mes côtes, j'eu du mal à rester de marbre. Je ferma les yeux mais ce fut pire. Je sentis son rire plus que je ne l'entendis. Je rouvris les yeux et le vis sourire. Je sentis mes joues et mes oreilles devenir rouge-vert.

\- C'est trop mignon...je compte recommencer régulièrement, tu sais...

\- Jim il nous reste 20 min avant de prendre notre quart.

\- ok d'accord... Je vais prendre une douche à tout de suite.

Il m'embrassa et partit sous la douche. Je me leva et enfila mes vêtements d'hier puis alla dans mes quartiers pour me doucher et changer de tenue. Nous sortîmes ensemble de nos quartiers respectifs puis nous dirigeâmes vers le turboflit.

\- Je souhaite informer le docteur McCoy de l'effet des chocolats sur mon organisme.

\- Tu veux dire à Bones ce que les chocolats t'ont fait ? Si tu veux... Je peux venir avec toi ?

Jim demanda cela de façon timide et un léger rouge apparut sur ses joues. Je pris une courte inspiration puis me pencha vers lui et l'embrassa rapidement.

\- Oui. Ce serait plus pratique pour expliquer à notre cher Docteur les conséquences de la drogue.

Jim me sourit avant de m'embrasser et d'ordonner à l'ascenseur de nous mener au pont 6 qui abritait la baie médicale. La réaction du docteur McCoy fut telle que je le pensais. Il dit un nombre incalculable de grossièreté et nous ordonna de ne pas lui donner de détail sur notre accouplement. Il enregistra dans l'ordinateur l'accident et nous ordonna de retourner à notre poste sur le pont. Quand il eu un moment de silence sur le pont Jim annonça haut et fort qu'il adorait les chats. Je ne pus que fixer intensément mon écran mais je sentis la chaleur sur mes joues et mes oreilles se reprendrent. Quand j'osa enfin détourner le regard vers lui, il me souriait de son sourire 1000 Watt. Bones grogna à son côté mais ne dit rien. Quand il parla avec l'impératrice par la visioconférence, il la remercia chaleureusement de son cadeau. Elle hocha de la tête en souriant et ses yeux allait et venait entre Jim et moi. Ils firent leur adieux et le Capitaine ordonna à Mr Sulu de se diriger vers la terre pour notre congé d'une semaine. Je repris ma place puis un message apparut sur ma tablette.

" Échecs 1900 ?

As tu déjà visité Iowa ?"

"Échecs. Non jamais."

" Veux tu visitez ?"

"Avec plaisir, Jim."

Je me tourna légèrement pour voir le sourire de Jim et ses joues légèrement rougis. Cette permission allait être très agréable.


End file.
